1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to folding electric bicycles and more particularly to a folding electric bicycle having a wheeled storage arrangement which is adapted to store the folded electric bicycle and move by wheeling for saving labor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric bicycles are becoming increasingly popular throughout the world. There is also a type of folding electric bicycle on the market. However, it is laborious for a driver to carry a folded electric bicycle because electric bicycles are heavier than typical bicycles due to the additional weight of electric motor, battery pack, and associated components. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.